


Frian.

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"FREDDIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!!!",Brian shouts.Freddie hides in his own room,he hides under his covers waiting for Brian."Freddie bear come out come out wherever you are",Brian said in a teasing tone."oh look at this",Brian said to himself."a lump in the bed",he said,he prods at Freddie.Freddie bites back a laugh."Found you",Brian said,pinning Freddie to the bed and tickling him no stop."NO NO S STOP IT ",Freddie laughs,thrashing as Brian tickles him,mainly his sides and ribs."aww,let's see if your armpits are ticklish",Brian said,raising one of Freddie's arm while the other is cuffed to the bed.Brian grabs a feather and touches Freddie's armpit with it.Freddie squirms and giggles. "tickle tickle tickle!",Brian teases,now tickling Freddie's sides and ribs,he would reach under Freddie's knee and squeeze to make him squeal."NO BRIAN NOT THERE!!!!",Freddie squeals.'i've found his spot!',Brian thought to himself.Brian flipped Freddie onto his tummy and sat on his ankles.Brian tickled the backs of Freddie's knees with no mercy.Freddie was laughing and squealing.Brian stopped to let Freddie breathe."Freddie,i like you",Brian said,"hey,i like you too",Freddie said,Brian closes the gap between them,kissing."I love you",Freddie said."i love you too",Brian said,Brian picked up Freddie and carried him to the bathroom.They both stripped and enjoyed a nice warm bath together,Freddie's back on Brian's chest. 

"Oh no the other two are home",Brian said,"who cares",Freddie said,"you minx",Brian said,his hands drifting to comb through Freddie's hair. 

"good Morning,Merry christmas",Brian said.Poking Freddie in the side,Freddie woke and kissed Brian."here you go love",Freddie said to Brian."aww i love it",Brian said."my mother made it",Freddie said."my parents seem to like you more than me",Freddie said fake offence."now come here and sit in my lap",Brian said,"hmm no",Freddie said,pole dancing for Brian.Freddie seductively bit his lip at Brian."fuck Freddie",Brian said."Roger,John",Freddie said,"go away",they both said."merry christmas boys",Freddie said,flicking them in the head.   
After they all get their presents,Brian leads Freddie to the bedroom."you've been a naughty boy this year",Brian said,"have i? i haven't noticed",Freddie said acting innocent."yes very naughty",Brian said."whats my punishment _daddy_ ",Freddie says."strip and on the bed,arse in the air",Brian told him,tapping his hip.Freddie does as told but his hair gets stuck.Freddie whimpers,"'m hair stuck",Freddie whimpered."hey hey its okay",Brian said,getting Freddie's hair unstuck."there we go",Brian said.Freddie got on the bed and Brian grabbed the paddle."i think five should do it",Brian said,Freddie nodded with a yawn.   
"one.Two.Three.Four.Five",Brian counted after each spank he gave Freddie,Freddie by now is in heaven."Freddie",Brian said."yes daddy",Freddie said."put these on",Brian said,vibrating boxers.Freddie puts them on,Brian turns them on low,"no cumming",Brian said,"yes daddy",Freddie said."good boy",Brian said.Freddie's eye twitches as Brian turns them up to the higher setting.Freddie wriggles on the chair,getting friction to cum."may i go to the bathroom?".Freddie asks."yes you may",Brian said.Freddie kissed Brian's cheek with a smile. 

Freddie runs off to the bathroom.He takes out the plug and jerks off and gags himself to not moan.After he came.Freddie took a shower and put the plug in he put on his vibrating boxers.He felt them turn to a high setting.He started giggling,Brian whisked Freddie into his arms and tickled his bare tummy."aww does that tickle?",Brian teased a giggling Freddie,"t turn them off it tickles!",Freddie squealed as Brian put a scrubby brush in Freddie's boxers and brushed it around Freddie's dick and balls."HAHAHAHA THAT TICKLES!!!!!!",Freddie squealed as he was tickled by Brian."aww",Brian said,kissing Freddie's cheek.


	2. Tickles for Freddie

Backstory:Brian catches Freddie misbehaving and then takes him to the bedroom to punish him.

*In the bedroom*

"Freddie,put these on",Brian said to Freddie,the vibrating boxers.He puts them on and Brian puts the boxers to Freddie's waist.He turns them onto the high setting making Freddie giggle."It tickles!",Freddie giggled,"does it?",Brian said,Freddie was on the bed,giggling away.Brian slips his hand into the boxers and lightly scratched on the sensitive skin around Freddie's balls and cock."B Brian don't do that",he mumbled.Brian turned off the boxers."What's wrong",Brian asked,"i hate being ticklish",Freddie mumbled.Brian tickled Freddie's side to make him smile.Freddie's lip twitched as Brian kept doing it.Brian grabbed an electric toothbrush and tickled Freddie's foot with it.

"it tickles!",Freddie huffed."okay then",Brian said,pinning Freddie's arm above him in one hand and the other hand tickling Freddie's bare tummy."aww does the puppy like that",Brian teased,"i'm NoT A FUCKING PUPPY!!!!!!",Freddie shouted.Oh god."another tantrum",Brian thought to himself.Brian tied Freddie to the bed and let him have his tantrum."are you done",Brian asked,"yes daddy and i'm sorry",Freddie said.Brian untied Freddie and cuddled him.


End file.
